


Like a Red Morn That Ever Yet Betokened

by yujacheong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character's Attempts At Flirting Are So Bad They Are Constantly Mistaken For Attempted Murder, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: K-2SO is completely besotted; Cassian is completely oblivious.“How much fuel did you put in that thing, Kay?” Cassian groaned. “The explosion was supposed to slow down those stormtroopers coming up behind us. You nearly stoppedmeinstead – permanently! If I didn’t know better, I’d honestly think you were trying to kill me.”“But you’re not dead,” K-2SO said reasonably. “That means I saved you.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor & K-2SO, Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Like a Red Morn That Ever Yet Betokened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Cassian stared at the place the Trandoshan’s face used to be. All that remained was a glistening, gory pulp.

“What would you have done if I hadn’t ducked in time?” Cassian snapped.

“But you did duck in time, Cassian,” K-2SO replied with a serenity of factual certainty which only a droid could ever hope to attain.

“But what if I hadn’t?” Cassian pressed.

“Then she would have killed you, and 0.6743 seconds later, I would have exacted my revenge for your tragic demise and killed her.”

Cassian scratched the back of his head and grimaced. Why was K-2SO always so intense?

“Cassian, now would be an optimal time to make our escape.”

“Oh. Right.”

*

“I want my own blaster, Cassian.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“No.”

“But _why…_??”

“I said no.” Sometimes K-2SO behaved like a youngling. An infuriating, self-centered youngling who just happened to be bigger and taller and quite possibly more dangerous than Cassian himself. “Absolutely not.”

“But – ”

Cassian threw up his hands in frustration. “Because I like my life and I would like to keep it, ok?! You and blasters, Kay, are not a combination conducive to my personal health and safety!”

“…oh.”

*

_BOOM._

The percussive force of the improvised thermonuclear device lifted Cassian clear off his feet and threw him forward – hard – into the outstretched, waiting arms of K-2SO.

Well. At least K-2SO managed to catch him. Unfortunately, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable of saves. Cassian thought he might’ve heard one of his ribs crack.

“How much fuel did you put in that thing, Kay?” Cassian groaned. “The explosion was supposed to slow down those stormtroopers coming up behind us. You nearly stopped _me_ instead – permanently! If I didn’t know better, I’d honestly think you were trying to kill me.”

“But you’re not dead,” K-2SO said reasonably. “That means I saved you.”

“Halt! In the name of the Empire!” Looked like the stormtroopers were starting to catch them up again.

“Ok, time to go,” Cassian announced above a hail of blaster bolts. “We’ll argue semantics later.”

“We will indeed,” K-2SO replied.


End file.
